Levi et les fêtes
by qianshee
Summary: Joyeux Noël Roar-ya ! - Hanji a toujours eu, aux yeux de Levi, des éclats de génie, plus communément appelés idées, d'un bien bas niveau. Fêter Noël au quartier général en fait partie. Saugrenu, n'est-ce pas ? Une longue souffrance commence...


**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !**

 **Je vous salue ce soir pour vous présenter le cadeau de Roar-ya pour le Secret Santa de cette année. Ce fut un peu dur de trouver l'inspiration et je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi pour le coup, mais j'ai essayé de respecter tes goûts. A toi de me dire si l'objectif est rempli ou non ! Joyeux Noël !**

 **Et joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui me liront aussi, je ne vous oublie pas ! :D**

* * *

« Non mais ils se foutent de la gueule de qui, ces gamins ?! Ils ont vu où on est ? A quelle époque on est ?!

\- Levi, ton langage... »

Le commandant Erwin Smith leva les yeux des papiers qu'il était en train de consulter dans l'espoir de trouver une brèche pour une victoire lors de leur prochaine bataille, en vain. Comment se concentrer alors qu'à chaque instant, la pire personne qu'ait connu le Bataillon d'Exploration menaçait de débarquer dans son bureau pour mettre le bazar dans ses affaires et dans ses feuilles. Bon... ben c'était fait. L'écouter se plaindre était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, et plus tôt il aurait fini de ronchonner sur il ne savait qui – bizarrement, Eren et Hanji étaient souvent dans sa liste des emmerdeurs du jour –, plus tôt il pourrait retourner en silence à son travail. Il avait un rôle important, ici, et il venait pleurer dans ses jupes avec le charisme et l'expression de rage contenue qu'on lui connaissait à intervalles réguliers. C'était un peu ridicule.

« Hanji, encore elle, a mis une stupidité dans la tête de ce niaiseux d'Eren ! Maintenant, lui et tous ses amis veulent fêter Noël !

\- Eh bien ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? Ça leur changera des murs gris et de l'ambiance lourde. Un peu de joie dans notre univers tristement sombre ne fera de mal à personne.

\- Parle pour toi ! C'est moi qui nettoie après !

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je demanderai à ce que tout le monde, exceptionnellement, t'aide. »

Enfin, s'il y songeait encore d'ici-là, même s'il se doutait bien que le brun le lui rappellerait assez souvent. Il était réellement occupé, lui ! Mais la tactique sembla fonctionner car après un claquement de langue dédaigneux, l'insupportable caporal quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le vingt-quatre décembre vint bien assez tôt. L'ordre de mission n'ayant pas encore été émis, tous étaient libres de fêter Noël comme bon leur semblait au quartier général. Et tous faisaient de leur mieux pour que cette soirée soit la plus parfaite possible, et que tout soit prêt. Tous ? Pas exactement. Levi n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis sur la question et observait tout ce petit monde avec mépris et agacement. Serait-ce des paillettes qui tombaient sur le sol, juste là ?

Le bruit était infernal. Il y avait ceux qui étaient enfermés en cuisine pour que chacun, une fois la nuit tombée et les plats posés sur la grande table décorée d'une jolie nappe un peu usée, ait assez, ceux qui peaufinaient les décorations, encore et encore – après Levi, champion et maniaque de la propreté, voici les maniaques du détail festif – ou encore ceux qui ne faisaient pas grand chose mais qui dégustaient entre amis une boisson à la couleur étrange.

Perdu dans ce déluge de bonne humeur, de joie et de menaces concernant sa personne – il entendait tout ce qui le concernait, tout ! –, l'acariâtre personnage préféré se reclure quelques instants dans sa chambre. Il avait mal à la tête.

* * *

Un livre à la main, Levi profitait du calme de ses quartiers privés pour se détendre et penser à autre chose qu'à ses responsabilités, qu'aux titans qu'il y avait dehors et qu'ils devaient buter avant que ça ne soit le contraire qui se produise. L'isolation étant quasiment parfaite entre les salles de repos et l'étage du dessous, il n'entendait que peu les palabres divers et variés de ceux qui avaient décidé de fêter la naissance du Christ à coups de petits lutins rouges. Tant mieux.

Erwin, néanmoins, en décida autrement et c'est en toquant à peine pour annoncer sa venue qu'il entra.

« Levi, sors de ta caverne et viens avec nous. Nos cuisiniers surprises ont fait des merveilles, ce soir !

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose d'autre que cette vieille soupe aux os de poulet qu'ils nous sortent presque tous les jours ? »

Erwin leva les yeux au ciel et Levi put l'entendre soupirer très légèrement. Le blond ne montrait que peu ses émotions et encore moins son agacement. Il était un commandant en or, qui savait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, même face à un bougon de service qui refusait de sortir le nez de son bouquin sur les crimes commis par des fous.

« Oui. Il y a même quelques dindes et des petits légumes, des pommes de terre, tout ça... et pour le dessert, nous aurons tous une part de gâteau. »

Ces promesses d'une nourriture saine et appétissante ne mit même pas l'eau à la bouche de Levi. Il resta silencieux et stoïque, comme si l'idée de déguster un repas de qualité ne l'intéressait même pas. Alors qu'il était le premier à se plaindre quasiment chaque semaine du menu inchangé et insipide. Erwin s'assit sur son lit et posa la main à plat sur le bouquin pour que son attention se focalise sur autre chose que sur les phrases écrites en tout petit. Il récolta un regard noir, mais également ce qu'il désirait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant à l'idée de nous rejoindre et de passer un bon moment ? »

Il vit dans les yeux du plus jeune de deux ans à peine une hésitation, et peut-être un peu de gêne. Il finit par cracher le morceau sous son insistance :

« L'année passée, Hanji, cette folle, avait déniché un costume de renne à me faire porter. J'ai été ridicule toute la soirée. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra remettre le couvert aujourd'hui. Et j'ai entendu Eren susurrer à son ami Armin qu'il comptait me faire boire de l'alcool, pour voir « ce que ça fait de voir le caporal complètement bourré », donc franchement, tu m'excuseras, mais ça ne me donne pas envie. Un de ces deux idiots contre moi, c'est chiant mais gérable. Les deux, c'est comme avoir un troupeau de titans à mes trousses ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui nettoie. »

Buté. Il était buté et ce mot ne semblait encore pas assez puissant pour le qualifier. Parfois, le trentenaire avait des raisonnements et des comportements un peu enfantins, un peu puérils, ce qui détonnait carrément avec son rôle important et son comportement abject. Mais dans ces cas-là, rien ne valait la compréhension.

« Je serai avec toi en cas de pépin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour s'occuper de moi, je peux bien gérer mes problèmes seul !

\- Alors arrête de te plaindre, lâche ce livre déprimant et viens avec moi ! »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec mauvaise humeur, mais Erwin était déjà loin dans le couloir. A contrecœur, et jurant que le premier débile qui lui tomberait dessus mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, il consentit enfin à laisser son ouvrage et à suivre son aîné.

* * *

Des acclamations enthousiastes et des applaudissements accueillirent Levi comme il se devait. Tous avaient le regard tourné dans sa direction et souriaient. Certains ricanaient même un peu mais n'eurent aucune attention.

Puis le petit caporal, à peine remis de tout ce boucan, fut attrapé par derrière, tiré et secoué dans tous les sens par une poigne forte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un rire suraigu atteignit ses oreilles malmenées. Hanji... elle ne payait rien pour attendre.

« Je t'ai trouvé un costume de Mère Noël qui t'ira à merveille, mon petit Levi ! Suis-moi pour l'essayer, dépêchons-nous, avant que le repas ne commence !

\- La folle, lâche-moi ! »

Mais sa demande furieuse ne fut pas prise en considération et il disparut de la salle à manger aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Dans la salle de bain – pour femmes, en plus ! – où il fut traîné sans douceur se tenaient Mikasa et son frère, prêts à l'action, le fameux déguisement à la main. Les gesticulations et les jurons de Levi n'eurent aucun effet sur eux. Cette soirée commençait bien !

Illico presto, il fut de retour auprès des autres, qui n'attendaient que lui. Des sifflements admiratifs lui donnèrent des désirs de meurtre si fort que si un couteau s'était trouvé à sa portée, il l'aurait planté entre les deux yeux du premier qui passait à sa portée. Pourquoi il avait écouté les belles promesses pleines de miel et de fausseté d'Erwin ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui...

« Il est où cet enfoiré de commandant de mes deux ?!

\- Dans son bureau, répondit une voix qu'il n'identifia pas. Il se repose. »

Il se reposait ? Ah bon ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Le grand blond venait le déranger dans sa chambre parce que « Noël c'était important et puis, c'est toujours mieux quand on n'est pas seul ! » pour dégager aussitôt vers ses propres quartiers ! Pourquoi un homme aussi illogique était à la tête de leur groupe ?

Il se dégagea enfin des mains qui le tenaient et sans plus attendre se dirigea vers ledit bureau, dont il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. L'aîné sursauta et renversa sa tasse de thé. Il n'eut pas le temps de constater les charmants vêtements dans lesquels était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments que déjà, ce dernier était sur lui, blanc de colère, les mains sur le col de sa chemise, menaçant à tout instant de remonter pour l'étrangler.

« Alors comme ça, tu seras avec moi en cas de pépin ? Tu as disparu aussitôt la porte de ma chambre franchie, débile ! »

Erwin ne sut que répondre et c'était tant mieux. Levi n'aurait pas supporté l'une de ses excuses bidons. Il ne valait pas davantage que tous ces ahuris, massés autour de la table « familiale », ça c'était sûr !

Puis ils percutèrent tous les deux. Le blond, tout d'abord, constata la tenue seyante dans lequel sa fidèle recrue était fichée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le choc tandis qu'un fin filet de sang complètement cartoonesque coulait de son nez. La fidèle recrue, quant à elle, comprit bien vite les pensées qui animaient son cerveau et il lui colla une tarte bien méritée. Puis il quitta la pièce avec colère. C'était quoi son problème ?

Mais son échappée permit bien entendu au matteur d'apprécier les fesses moulées dans la petite jupe rouge ainsi que les jambes dénudées, certes un peu poilues, mais minces et appréciables de la victime du jour. Ils régleraient ça plus tard, entre hommes.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Levi était enfin à table, diverses choses dans son assiette. Finalement, on l'avait laissé tranquille, même si le regard d'Eren et de Hanji pesaient encore régulièrement sur lui. Il maugréa des insultes dans la barbe qu'on venait de lui attacher. C'était son deuxième Noël au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration. Et le deuxième où il avait envie d'assassiner quelqu'un. Ou plutôt, cette fois, tout un tas d'idiots.

Soudainement, son livre lui manqua. Il aurait pu écraser des têtes avec. C'était trop demandé, un peu de calme ?

* * *

 **Ce fut court et un peu bizarre, mais je ne sais pas, un Levi qui surkiffe la fête de Noël, ça me paressait quand même relativement étrange. Nous nous contenterons de sa mauvaise humeur !**

 **Bon en attendant... j'aime pas trop la bûche, alors je me satisferai avec vos reviews sucrées ! :)**


End file.
